King Roland II
King Roland II is one of the characters in Sofia the First. He is the King of Enchancia, husband of Queen Miranda, father of Princess Amber and Prince James and stepfather of Princess Sofia. He has an elder sister Matilda, more commonly known as Tilly. Personality He is regal and imposing, yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background, but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a shoemaker) for true love, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. Due to his father Roland I being reportedly too busy with royal affairs, leading to him and Tilly being raised chiefly by their mother, he tries to focus his attention on his family. When Miranda and Sofia enter his life, he desires to make them feel as happy as possible, sometimes, in the case of Sofia, making Amber jealous in the process. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so, and his "Welcome to the Family" present to her was the Amulet of Avalor, which his mother had told tales about when he was a boy. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Often times his orders are given in an impassive manner. Ex: Asking Cedric to perform for Amber and Sofia's slumber party, requesting Cedric turn the gargoyles into horses. On the other hand: When James was playing ball in the castle and when he broke the new stain glass window, Roland became highly agitated Roland is also helpful and insightful, showng during the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, when he announced to the other kings and queens that the parents would be playing games of their own but Emperor Quon didn't want to play because he felt too clumsy at games. Roland came up with the idea of pretending to play badly but just laugh it off and help emperor Quon because the point of the games was to have fun, and it works when Quon joins in on the fun. This behavior of his helped Sofia show James what being a good sport is about. Recently, Roland has revealed a protective side, when Sofia was going into the "great outdoors" with her Buttercup troop, and ordered Baileywick to accompany them and warned him Sofia better return without so much as a scratch (not even a single one), and disregarded Sofia and Miranda's assurances that such measures were unnecessary, given Sofia had long been a Buttercup before she became a princess. Still, he apologized to Baileywick (after the poor man had a nasty case of rashes from a poisonous flower) and also to Sofia after Baileywick told the king how Sofia took charge and showed real leadership. He is the King of Enchancia. Sometimes the stress of his life as king makes him wish for a simpler life as a baker. When he gets his wish in "The Baker King", he realizes a simple life has its own stresses and he's a much better ruler then he ever knew, especially after he learns just how much his people appreciate him when he briefly leaves his post. Though Amber has inherited his law-abiding personality, in addition to some facial structure, James has inherited his carefree nature, which has a side effect of being a poor student, despite winning a few trophies. Roland, for instance, revealed through his trophy case in "Enchanted Science Fair" that he passed his prince test one year with flying colors, just as Sofia did for her princess test, due to the trophies being very similar in appearance. He also won the Tri-Kingdom Picnic trophy one year, as well as a medallion for the Flying Derby, a medallion for a naval activity, and a third trophy, perhaps for a Halloween costume contest. Roland can also be quick to judge, assuming that Cedric is responsible for everything that goes wrong in the castle, as Cedric himself revealed in his sung monologue "Cedric The Great." This can at times be illogical judgements, as Sofia pointed out in "The Amulet of Avalor" when Roland accused Cedric of stealing, even though the fur and feathers proved otherwise. Roland's judgements have been passed on to Amber, both generally assuming people's natures based on looks rather than actions, which caused trouble when the beautiful sorceress Sascha, aka Miss Nettle, arrived in "The Enchanted Feast." Amber, like Roland, also has accused Cedric of doing deeds he is unlikely to have done, in her case, saying to Sofia that he made a pair of trick dancing shoes. The small size of the shoes and their amusing hex are not the kind of things that would come from Cedric, who takes his magic seriously and tries to avoid children, so another person may have made the shoes instead. Appearances Season One *''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Big Sleepover" *"Let The Good Times Troll" *"Cedric's Apprentice" *"A Royal Mess" *"Baileywick's Day Off" *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"The Buttercups" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" *"Great Aunt-Venture" *"The Baker King" *''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' *"Holiday in Enchancia" Season Two *"Two Princesses and a Baby" *"The Enchanted Feast" *"The Flying Crown" *"Mom's the Word" *"The Silent Knight" *"Enchanted Science Fair" *"King for a Day" *"When You Wish Upon a Well" *"Gizmo Gwen" *"Sofia the Second" *Princesses to the Rescue" (yet to air) Trivia *Roland is allergic to cats. *He's overprotective of his children, especially his daughter Sofia. Gallery Category:Kings Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rich characters Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Siblings Category:Kind charcters Category:Married characters Category:Married Characters